


re-arrange

by mels (melabsinthium)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/mels
Summary: «C’è qualcosa che non mi dici» esclama improvvisamente Hanji: «Devo preoccuparmi? O deve preoccuparsi Erwin?».Levi non vorrebbe dirglielo, ma una parte di lui non vede l’ora di vuotare il sacco: «E’ Eren».«EREN? EREN JAGER? E QUANDO PENSAVI DI DIRMELO?» quasi salta sulla sedia l’altra.----Dopo cinque anni Levi rincontra Eren. L'incontro lo costringe ad aprire gli occhi sulla sua relazione con Erwin.





	re-arrange

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [re-arrange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373363) by [melabsinthium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/melabsinthium)

_ _

L’aria di febbraio gli entra nei polmoni e gli congela il naso non appena si chiude alle spalle la porta dell’edificio e comincia a incamminarsi verso casa.

_Maledetto Pixis, maledetto blocco, maledetto febbraio, maledet- _

«Levi…?» una voce improvvisamente interrompe la sua sequela di imprecazioni mentali. _Perfetto! _Proprio oggi che non ha veramente voglia di interagire con nessuno, vuole solamente andare a casa e prendersi un quarto d’ora per autocommiserarsi. Fa per voltarsi con un mezzo insulto già pronto sulla punta della lingua, ma quello che si ritrova davanti gli blocca il fiato nel petto:

«E-Eren» riesce solamente a borbottare a voce talmente bassa che non è neanche sicuro che l’altro l’abbia sentito.

Eren gli sorride e fa un passo verso di lui: «Sei di corsa o hai tempo un caffè?» gli chiede.

Levi, ancora non ripresosi del tutto, riesce solamente ad annuire e a seguirlo mentre si avvia verso una piccola caffetteria alla fine della strada. Sono cinque anni che non lo vede e fa fatica a riconciliare il litigioso 19enne dei suoi ricordi con l’immagine che ha davanti agli occhi: il suo viso ha definitivamente perso le ultime tracce di rotondità adolescenziale e non mostra segni dell’espressione scontrosa che aveva imparato ad associargli, le spalle sono più larghe, la schiena più dritta emana una nuova sicurezza, deve anche essere cresciuto di qualche altro centimetro; i capelli sono ancora la familiare matassa castana e sembra non essere passato neanche un giorno da quando ha visto per l’ultima volta quegli occhi, di quel verde così vicino al blu a cui Levi aveva passato ore a cercare di trovare un nome.

Per tutto il tragitto Eren si limita a fare strada, gettando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo alle sue spalle per assicurarsi che Levi lo stia ancora seguendo. Solamente quando sono davanti al bancone gli rivolge la parola: «Tè nero, niente latte e niente zucchero?».

Ancora una volta Levi riesce solamente ad annuire, chiudendosi se dovrebbe dare importanza al fatto che Eren lo ricordi ancora.

È solamente quando sono seduti uno di fronte all’altro ad uno dei tavolini accanto alla vetrina che il maggiore prova ad articolare qualcosa: «Sei cresciuto».

«Sì, beh… è passato un po’» gli risponde l’altro con un sorriso imbarazzato.

«Quando sei tornato?» chiede guardando fuori dalla vetrina.

«Un paio di mesi fa. Adoro la Germania, ma mi mancava casa. Tu come te la passi? So solamente che sei riuscito a pubblicare i tuoi romanzi»

«C-come…?» sgrana gli occhi Levi.

«_Rivaille_ non è il più originale degli pseudonimi. E poi…credo di aver riconosciuto un paio di trame».

Levi ricorda fin troppo bene come avesse preso l’abitudine di raccontargli le sue idee quando, nel buio di una camera da letto, aspettavano che il sonno li prendesse: «Tu che fai adesso?» gli chiede per cambiare discorso.

«Lavoro alla _Wings, _stiamo progettando un nuovo videogioco. Se le cose vanno bene dovrebbero confermarmi la posizione e potrei rimanere. Mikasa potrebbe uccidermi se me ne andassi di nuovo» ridacchia mentre prende un sorso del suo caffè. _Due bustine di zucchero e latte_, si ricorda improvvisamente Levi.

Rimangono in un silenzio imbarazzato ed è tutto così sbagliato: le cose tra loro non sono mai state così, non hanno mai avuto bisogno di riempire il silenzio e Levi odia non sapere come muoversi; torna a guardare fuori dalla vetrina, ma con la coda dell’occhio vede Eren studiarlo. Sa già che troverà pochi cambiamenti: ha ancora lo stesso _undercut_ con qualche ciocca dei capelli neri e lisci che gli cade sulla fronte, ha sempre gli stessi occhi grigi e le stesse occhiaie. L’unica novità è la fedina che porta al medio.

«Io credo di doverti delle scuse» esordisce improvvisamente Eren, adesso è lui che lascia vagare lo sguardo fuori dalla vetrina. «So di non essermi comportato nel migliore dei modi con te e-»

«Avevamo entrambi i nostri problemi» lo interrompe «Eravamo convinti di poterli risolvere stando insieme, ma abbiamo finito per usarci a vicenda per scaricare le nostre frustrazioni. Non era giusto per nessuno dei due».

Eren annuisce solamente, ma qualcosa si distende in lui; il silenzio che li circonda smette di essere soffocante.

«Ti ho bloccato? Stavi andando da qualche parte?» riprende il castano.

«No, sono appena uscito dall’ufficio del mio editore»

Eren sta per chiedergli qualcos’altro, ma la suoneria del suo telefono lo interrompe: «Pronto? Mika, sì... sì… arrivo. A tra poco».

«Devo andare» gli sorride come per scusarsi il più piccolo. Si alza e prende la giacca dalla spalliera della sedia, ma si blocca prima di indossarla: «…ti va se ci sentiamo qualche volta?» chiede esitante e Levi vorrebbe dirgli di no, perché non è sicuro di poterlo gestire, ma è abbastanza sicuro che quello che esce dalla sua bocca sia il suo numero di telefono.

Eren lo salva: «Ti faccio uno squillo, così salvi il mio» gli dice mentre gli fa un cenno di saluto e si avvia verso la porta del locale.

«Sono a casa» annuncia Levi entrando e poggiando le chiavi sul mobiletto accanto alla porta.

Ormai vive lì da quasi tre anni, da quando Erwin gli aveva chiesto di andare a stare da lui, ma una parte di lui continua a considerarla casa di Erwin. Levi aveva cercato di non fare cambiamenti eccessivi; si era limitato ad apprezzare le cose che adorava di quel posto, come il grande terrazzo e il camino di fronte al divano, e ad abituarsi alle cose che gli piacevano di meno: non avrebbe mai scelto un divano bianco, né avrebbe mai tenuto i libri chiusi in dei mobili appositi _«per evitare che prendano polvere_» - Levi odia la polvere, ma ha sempre pensato che non tenere i libri a vista tolga calore ad una casa.

«La cena è quasi pronta!» gli risponde Erwin affacciandosi dalla porta ad arco della cucina. Anche mentre cucina riesce sempre ad avere l’aria di essere in pieno controllo di tutto, senza neanche un capello biondo fuori posto; Levi non ha mai capito come faccia. «Sei in ritardo, tutto bene?» continua squadrandolo con i suoi occhi della perfetta tonalità di blu.

Levi gli si avvicina e l’altro si abbassa per ricevere il solito bacio a fior di labbra: «Sì, ho solo incontrato un mio-» _ex_ «…vecchio amico mentre tornavo» semplifica.

«Come è andato l’incontro con l’editore?» gli chiede il biondo mentre spegne il fuoco sotto la padella.

«Vuole il nuovo romanzo entro l’anno».

«Sta procedendo bene e hai ancora tempo, non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti» gli sorride incoraggiante il suo compagno dandogli un bacio sulla tempia. Levi non gli risponde: ancora non sa perché non sia riuscito a dirgli che non scrive una pagina da mesi. «Devi farmi leggere qualcosa» riprende l’altro.

Il moro riesce a malapena a trattenersi dal sospirare: avevano avuto quella conversazione centinaia di volte. Odiava far leggere le sue cose quando non avevano ancora raggiunto lo stadio definitivo, tollerava a malapena le guardasse la sua agente. Di nuovo Levi non risponde mentre si siede al suo posto al tavolo della cucina.

Quando quella sera a letto Erwin comincia a baciarlo con trasporto, rendendo chiare le sue intenzioni, Levi cerca di ignorare la sensazione di fastidio che ultimamente accompagna sempre le attenzioni di Erwin: _è lo stress per il nuovo romanzo_, continua a ripetersi. Fa un rapido calcolo e si rende conto che circa una settimana che non concludono nulla sotto le coperte, quindi lo asseconda.

Come succede spesso nell’ultimo periodo non riesce a fermare la sua mente quando richiama altre immagini che si sostituiscono a quella del biondo davanti a lui; di solito sono sfocate e non meglio identificate, ma quella sera assumono contorni più definiti e Levi vede chiaramente un corpo longilineo, occhi verdi e una zazzera di capelli castani.

Quella notte gli sembra impossibile prendere sonno.

_C’è qualcosa che Levi ha sempre adorato nel sesso di riconciliazione e con Eren gli è capitato spesso di provarlo, ma quella sera c’era stato qualcosa di diverso: Eren si era preso il suo tempo, quasi volesse imprimersi ogni dettaglio nella memoria._

_Sdraiati vicini cercano di riprendere fiato, la finestra aperta fa entrare le luci della strada e l’aria calda degli ultimi giorni di agosto._

_«Mikasa si è iscritta all’università» esordisce improvvisamente Eren «hanno approvato la sua domanda per il dormitorio»._

_Levi aspetta che continui, non capisce perché Eren abbia deciso di parlare di sua sorella proprio in quel momento._

_«Ho accettato una borsa di studio in Germania» continua alla fine._

_Levi non sapeva neanche che avesse fatto richiesta; sente qualcosa rompersi dentro di lui e vorrebbe dirgli di non andare, vorrebbe dirgli che non può perdere anche lui, vorrebbe dirgli che lo ama. «Quando parti?» gli chiede._

_«Dopodomani»._

_Ci sono centinaia di cose che Levi vorrebbe fare, vorrebbe stringerlo e vorrebbe piangere, ma si sente come congelato; rimangono stesi uno accanto all’altro, ma distanti come mai prima d’ora. Lentamente sente il sonno scendere su di sé: «Finisce così?» si chiede, e forse l’ha detto ad alta voce._

_«Buonanotte Levi»._

_Nel sonno il moro sente un bacio a fior di labbra, un contatto leggero che non è neanche sicuro ci sia stato. Quando si sveglia è solo nel suo appartamento, le lenzuola accanto a lui sono fredde._

La mattina dopo Levi segue la sua routine con particolare rigore: si fa la doccia, la barba, si lava i denti e prepara il suo tè, lo beve mentre legge le notizie sul suo tablet, poi si prepara per andare al suo studio – un appartamento che il suo editore aveva affittato per lui un paio di anni prima, quando aveva sentito la necessità di separare il suo lavoro dalla sua vita privata; razionalmente sapeva che Erwin non sarebbe mai andato a leggere le sue cose, ma non riusciva più a scrivere in una casa che non era solo sua.

Quando arriva si prepara la seconda tazza di tè della giornata e si siede alla scrivania davanti alla finestra: guarda fuori nella speranza che arrivi un’idea, una qualsiasi, guarda le persone che passano nella speranza che gli comunichino qualcosa, scorre le sue bozze e le mezze idee che si era appuntato cercando di trovargli un collegamento che possa essere considerato un abbozzo di trama. Quello che ne ricava, come per ogni giorno degli ultimi mesi, è solo frustrazione e la tentazione di strappare tutto in migliaia di piccoli pezzi…o dargli fuoco.

Verso l’ora di pranzo sente una chiave girare nella serratura; Hanji è l’unica che abbia le chiavi dell’appartamento oltre a lui: «Porto cinese!» urla dalla porta ancora prima di chiudersela alle spalle. «Come va oggi, dolcezza?».

«Dolcezza? Seriamente?»

«Oggi vado di zuccheri!» gli risponde l’altra ridacchiando e raccogliendo i capelli appena liberati dal cappello di lana nella solita disordinata coda di cavallo. «Insomma?»

«Una merda come tutti gli altri giorni» si limita a risponderle mentre la raggiunge nella piccola cucina dell’appartamento.

Sente l’altra osservarlo da dietro le lenti degli occhiali tondi mentre si muove per la cucina: «Mhm. Mangiamo, si pensa meglio a stomaco pieno» è l’unico suo commento.

In questi momenti Levi ricorda perché abbia chiesto proprio a lei di essere la sua agente agli inizi della sua carriera; in questo periodo di blocco totale è stata assolutamente meravigliosa – non che lui abbia alcuna intenzione di dirglielo ad alta voce, ma sa che lei sa. Si siede di fronte alla castana e comincia a mangiare i suoi ravioli; sta per addentare il secondo quando sente il telefono vibrare nella tasca. Ha la forte tentazione di ignorarlo, non ha alcuna voglia di rispondere ad Erwin. Solo quando il telefono vibra di nuovo si arrende e lo prende in mano: rimane sorpreso quando vede che i messaggi sono da parte di Eren, non pensava gli avrebbe scritto sul serio. Ha inviato uno stupido video accompagnato da un semplice _buona giornata_; non riesce a non sorridere quando invia un _buona giornata anche a te_ in risposta.

«C’è qualcosa che non mi dici» esclama improvvisamente Hanji: «Devo preoccuparmi? O deve preoccuparsi Erwin?».

Levi non vorrebbe dirglielo, ma una parte di lui non vede l’ora di vuotare il sacco: «E’ Eren».

«EREN? EREN JAGER? E QUANDO PENSAVI DI DIRMELO?» quasi salta sulla sedia l’altra.

«Ci siamo incontrati ieri per caso»

«E…?!» la voce della ragazza sembra non volerne sapere di tornare ad un volume normale.

«E niente!»

Hanji non sembra convinta, ma per il momento non fa altre domande: «Forse è la volta buona che ti decidi a mollare Erwin» commenta ficcandosi in bocca un raviolo intero.

«Non capisco veramente perché tu ce l’abbia tanto con lui»

Lei si limita a scrollare le spalle in risposta.

_A: Eren_

_Hanji mi sta costringendo a dirti di venire al suo compleanno._

Sono passate due settimane da quando Eren è ricomparso e non si può dire che abbiano mai smesso di scriversi: da messaggi generici sono passati a raccontarsi come abbiano passato questi anni, Levi è riuscito a raccontare del suo blocco, Eren di come abbia ricominciato a nuotare e sia entrato in una squadra di pallanuoto per gestire meglio la rabbia; Levi gli ha parlato del suo appartamento-studio, Eren del suo lavoro; Levi gli ha anche parlato di Erwin, ma ha scoperto di non parlarne volentieri; hanno commentato serie tv, libri, film, ripreso discorsi lasciati in sospeso e ne hanno aperti di nuovi. Tutto sommato sembrava quasi che quei cinque anni non fossero passati.

Levi in queste due settimane ha visto Hanji assistere allo scambio continuo prima incuriosita, poi preoccupata e alla fine solamente divertita, per cui la sua richiesta non arriva del tutto inattesa.

_Da: Eren_

_È regina anche oggi?_

Era una stupida tradizione nata per gioco molto prima che conoscessero Eren, quando ancora andavano al liceo e Levi si sorprende che se ne ricordi ancora: Hanji lo aveva accusato di non assecondare mai le sue idee e lui, nella speranza di farla stare zitta, le aveva detto che avrebbe assecondato ogni sua idea il giorno del suo compleanno. Non pensava che Hanji se ne sarebbe ricordata, né tantomeno che sarebbe diventata una cosa annuale; il secondo anno Isabel le aveva assegnato il titolo di «regina del giorno»; il terzo, Petra, un’altra loro amica, le aveva fatto trovare corona e scettro. Da lì Levi non aveva più avuto scampo.

_A: Eren_

_No. Ha minacciato di obbligarmi a farlo domani._

_Da: Eren_

_Per me va bene. Dove?_

«Chi ti scrive così spesso?» interviene improvvisamente Erwin, è appena uscito dalla doccia e indossa solo un asciugamano intorno alla vita. Levi per un attimo si chiede quando quella vista abbia smesso di fargli effetto.

Digita rapidamente le coordinate sul suo telefono prima di rispondere: «Quel mio amico di cui ti ho parlato, Eren. Hanji mi ha chiesto di invitarlo domani sera».

Erwin annuisce, lo bacia e si avvia verso la camera da letto per vestirsi. Levi non si sorprende per l’assenza di reazioni, dopotutto per anni si era rifiutato di pronunciare il nome di Eren, era stato sempre e solo «il suo ex».

Gli sembra incredibile pensare come adesso faccia fatica a non tirarlo fuori in ogni conversazione.

Hanji conosce Levi da circa 26 anni: lo ha conosciuto in prima elementare e da allora non l’ha più lasciato – non sa bene quando Levi si sia rassegnato a considerarla una sua amica invece di una seccatura. Negli anni le è capitato di vedere Levi piangere: lo ha visto al funerale della madre, quando aveva appena 10 anni e si aggrappava alla giacca di suo zio, quasi temesse di vedere sparire anche lui; lo ha visto circa un mese dopo il funerale di Isabel e Farlan, quando una sera, nell’appartamento che loro quattro condividevano, avevano ordinato una pizza e aveva apparecchiato per quattro persone invece che per due, e un paio di mesi dopo Hanji può giurare di averlo visto mentre si asciugava una lacrima quando si era chiuso alle spalle per l’ultima volta la porta di quell’appartamento. Lo aveva visto piangere dalle risate, per la frustrazione e in alcune rare occasioni anche per la commozione.

Hanji, però, non aveva visto Levi piangere quando Eren se ne era andato, no: quando Eren se ne è andato Hanji ha visto Levi chiudersi nel suo appartamento per una settimana intera, l’ha visto non rispondere alle chiamate e inviare qualche messaggio per far sapere di essere ancora vivo e di non voler essere disturbato; quando Eren se ne è andato Hanji ha visto Levi uscire dal suo appartamento una settimana dopo e non pronunciare mai più il suo nome.

Nonostante tutto Hanji non era mai riuscita ad avercela veramente con Eren: sapeva che il ragazzo aveva fatto la cosa giusta, aveva visto quanto fossero tossici l’uno per l’altro. Nonostante in meno di un anno fossero arrivati a capirsi come se si conoscessero da tutta la vita, nonostante sembrassero perfetti l’uno per l’altro, nulla di tutto questo era bastato e sembrava non potesse esserci altra via d’uscita che quella di un taglio drastico. Questo non le ha impedito di guardare con sospetto la ricomparsa di Eren, ma Hanji aveva visto anche come, solamente grazie alla sua presenza, Levi occasionalmente tornasse ad essere Levi e non il guscio vuoto che l’aveva visto diventare negli ultimi anni; aveva ricominciato a vedere Levi e non il prototipo di fidanzato che era diventato stando con Erwin.

E Hanji in queste due settimane ha potuto osservare come Levi reagisca ad Eren; adesso vuole vedere come Eren reagisce a Levi.

Sono già tutti seduti quando vedono entrare Eren, dalla porta del pub gli fa un cenno prima di raggiungerli e porgere ad Hanji una scatola di cioccolatini: «Volevo prenderti dei fiori, ma non ricordo a quali sei allergica» si giustifica, ma Hanji sta già divorando il contenuto della scatola.

Eren ride per il comportamento della ragazza e ordina una birra prima di sedersi e salutare tutti.

Dopo un primo momento di gelo al tavolo e dopo una mezz’ora di occhiate torve da parte di Petra la situazione sembra stabilizzarsi; Eren si informa su come tutti se la passino, commenta il campionato con Erd e Moblit, punzecchia Levi e Hanji e tira fuori il migliore dei suoi sorrisi per convincere Petra a non accoltellarlo con la forchettina delle olive.

Solamente Erwin sembra essere fuori posto in quel gruppo: scambia poche parole con tutti e occasionalmente tira fuori il cellulare per cominciare a giocarci. Levi ha smesso di farci caso da parecchio tempo ormai, ha sempre fatto così ogni volta che sono usciti con i suoi amici. Ogni tanto afferra Levi per il mento per farlo voltare e baciarlo; il moro gli concede qualche secondo prima di allontanarsi e cercare di ignorare il fastidio che lo prende ogni volta. Tra loro due, solo Levi si accorge di come Eren li guardi ogni volta che lo fa e vorrebbe quasi dirgli che va tutto bene, che Erwin ha sempre fatto così, che anche se odia le dimostrazioni pubbliche di affetto capisce che l’altro non sia come lui e cerchi di assecondarlo, ma si limita a guardare da un’altra parta e ritornare alla conversazione in corso.

Quella sera, sul tragitto di ritorno a casa Levi ed Erwin scambiano poche parole, stanchi per la serata e con parecchie birre in circolazione; la pace si interrompe non appena Levi comincia a spogliarsi per andare a dormire: «Così, quello è il tuo amico Eren» esordisce Erwin.

«Uhm, sì» gli risponde distrattamente.

«Ho visto che vi sentite spesso»

Levi si sente preso in contropiede da quella affermazione: nonostante sappia di non avere nulla da nascondere, da quando ha cominciato a sentirsi con Eren ha sempre tenuto il telefono vicino proprio per evitare questa situazione.

«E come lo avresti visto?» chiede Levi, ma non sposta lo sguardo dal lavandino dove ha appena finito di darsi una rinfrescata.

«Mi è caduto l’occhio sul tuo telefono»

«Ti è caduto-» Levi scuote la testa, non vuole credere a quello che sta sentendo. «Sei andato a spiare le mie conversazioni» comincia a tremargli la voce per e stringe le mani al bordo del lavandino fino a farsi diventare bianche le nocche.

«Non ho letto le vostre conversazioni, ma rispunta un amico che non senti da anni e comincia a scriverti in continuazione?»

Che sia geloso? Si chiede Levi. Non può passare sopra una cosa del genere però: «E questo ti darebbe il diritto di fare cosa esattamente?»

«Ho solo notato che è spesso tra le ultime conversazioni»

«Lo è anche Hanji e lo sei anche tu» Levi ormai fa fatica a tenere un tono di voce normale.

«Non ho motivo di dubitare di te, ma stasera ho visto come ti guarda. Non vorrei che stesse usando cose che ti piacciono per avvicinarsi a te».

C’è qualcosa in questa affermazione che Levi trova più offensivo di un’aperta accusa; si dà dell’idiota per quello che ha pensato appena pochi secondi prima, come può sentirsi geloso qualcuno che si sente sempre meglio di chiunque lo circondi?

«E cosa ne sai se non hai letto le conversazioni?».

Levi non aspetta neanche una risposta, in un attimo ha dimenticato la stanchezza. Afferra al volo la giacca e il cellulare prima di uscire di casa sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

La camminata fino al suo studio non è riuscita a farlo sbollire.

Si sente come se la chiacchierata di poco prima gli avesse permesso di vedere Erwin sul serio per la prima volta. Era sempre stato consapevole della sicurezza del suo compagno, ma solo quella sera ha finalmente realizzato come questo si sentisse anche migliore di lui, come non l’abbia mai visto come un suo pari e adesso gli sembra di sentirlo risuonare nell’appartamento vuoto il _crac_ con cui qualcosa dentro di lui si rompe.

Si sente come se fino a quel momento avesse vissuto circondato da un muro, convinto che al di fuori ci fossero solo mostri, ma adesso che si è aperta una crepa si rende finalmente conto che fuori c’è anche un intero mondo da esplorare.

_Questa è un’idea_.

Improvvisamente sente energia fluire nel suo corpo, arrivare fino alla punta delle dita; ha la sensazione di tornare a percepire il mondo che lo circonda, ha la sensazione di ricominciare ad abitare il proprio corpo.

È una scintilla, ed è la cosa migliore che abbia avuto da un po’ di tempo a questa parte.

Afferra rapidamente un bloc-notes nuovo dal cassetto della scrivania e sente di nuovo il familiare prurito alle dita quando prende la panna tra le dita, torna a sentire la mano che non riesce a tenere il passo con la sua mente in subbuglio, sente idee che si accumulano, dettagli che prendono forma, personaggi che crescono.

Quando alza nuovamente gli occhi si rende conto che è ormai l’alba.

Vorrebbe dirlo a qualcuno: Eren è la prima persona che gli viene in mente, ma sa che il primo a saperlo dovrebbe essere Erwin, nonostante non sappia quanto tutto questo sia importante per lui.

Chiama Hanji.

Torna a casa solamente tre giorni dopo. Non si scusa. Neanche Erwin.

«Credi che stiamo insieme solo per abitudine?» gli chiede improvvisamente Erwin qualche sera dopo, mentre sono entrambi seduti sul divano.

La domanda lo coglie alla sprovvista, rimane in silenzio per qualche momento di troppo perché la risposta sia positiva come Erwin sperava: «Onestamente non lo so».

Il biondo si siede pesantemente sul divano accanto a lui: «Pensi che possiamo andare avanti?».

«Se me lo avessi chiesto un anno fa ti avrei risposto di sì senza alcuna esitazione, adesso non lo so»

«Io ho bisogno-» sospira e ricomincia. «Ho bisogno di sapere se tu mi ami ancora»

«Non lo so» è la cosa più onesta con cui Levi riesce a rispondere.

Erwin annuisce solamente e si chiude in camera da letto. Levi quella notte dorme sul divano.

I giorni successivi passano come ovattati: l’argomento non viene più tirato fuori, ma sanno entrambi che è lì. Levi si rende conto che Erwin, da parte sua, ci sta davvero provando: si sta mostrando più interessato al suo mondo, sta riprendendo idee e progetti che Levi aveva lasciato in sospeso quando da parte sua non avevano trovato una risposta abbastanza entusiasta. Propone anche un piccolo viaggio, un week-end fuori, niente di eccezionale: Levi non vedeva l’ora di uscire un po’ con lui dalla città in passato, ma adesso si rende conto che rabbrividisce all’idea di passare due giorni solo con lui.

Tutto gli sembra essere troppo poco e troppo tardi.

«Non capisco perché non ti limiti a lasciarlo» gli dice Hanji mentre mastica quella che sembra essere una caramella gommosa stravaccata sul divano dello studio.

«Devo provarci in qualche modo, Hange. Non voglio buttare al vento quasi cinque anni della mia vita. Io-» cerca di raccogliere le idee: «Gli devo- _Ci _devo un’ultima chance. Solo che non so cosa fare».

Hanji non risponde.

«Onestamente, perché non ti piace?» le chiede improvvisamente.

«Non ho nulla contro di lui di per sé. È solo che hai smesso di essere tu, ti sei adattato e ti sei nascosto per stare con lui».

«Perché non mi hai detto nulla?».

«Credevo fossi felice. Quando mi sono resa conto che non lo eri non sapevo come affrontare il discorso».

Rimangono nuovamente in silenzio. Levi ci mette un po’ a convincersi a fare ad alta voce la domanda che gli frulla in testa da un po’: «E con Eren?»

«Oh, sono sempre stata una vostra grande fan! Ma non era il momento giusto».

Levi annuisce solamente. In quegli anni ha avuto parecchio tempo per pensarci ed è arrivato alla conclusione che sono state le persone giuste al momento sbagliato: lui stava cercando di accettare la morte di Isabel e Farlan, l’altro era incazzato con un padre che era sparito e l’aveva lasciato a occuparsi di una sorella ancora minorenne, era stato costretto a mettere in pausa la sua vita, a rinunciare alla borsa di studio vinta in Germania e a vedere i suoi amici andare avanti senza di lui – Levi si era ritrovato, nonostante tutto, a essere contento che avesse potuto avere una seconda possibilità per andare a conoscere meglio il paese di origine della sua famiglia.

«Mai dire mai, comunque!» interrompe improvvisamente i suoi pensieri Hanji.

_Da: Eren_

_Hai da fare? Volevo parlarti di una cosa_

_A: Eren_

_Sono in studio. Raggiungimi._

Quando apre la porta si ritrova davanti un Eren sorridente con in mano una bottiglia di spumante.

«Cosa festeggiamo?» gli chiede spostandosi per farlo entrare.

«Mi hanno confermato il contratto, posso restare!» gli risponde l’altro entrando nell’appartamento.

Non è niente di eccezionale: tutto nei toni del grigio, c’è un salottino con un divano, un tavolino da caffè e di fronte a un mobile con un televisore che Levi non ricorda di aver mai acceso; una penisola con intorno alcuni sgabelli lo separa dall’angolo cottura sulla destra. In fondo, di fronte alla finestra, c’è una grande scrivania; a destra una porta che dà sulla piccola camera da letto.

Eren si guarda intorno e vede i fogli sparsi sul tavolino da caffè, il laptop aperto su una pagina di word. Si volta di scatto verso Levi, come per cercare conferma ai suoi sospetti, e si rende conto di come le sue occhiaie siano più pronunciate del solito, gli occhiali che usa per leggere sono storti sulla testa e gli spostano disordinatamente qualche ciocca di capelli dalla fronte: «Ce l’hai fatta?! Stai scrivendo?! Ti ho interrotto? Devo andarmene?»

«Una pausa può farmi bene» gli risponde Levi mentre porge un normale bicchiere per l’acqua con lo spumante a Eren: «Al tuo lavoro allora»

«E al tuo nuovo romanzo» aggiunge l’altro prima di far tintinnare i bicchieri.

«Ti va di dirmi di che parla?» chiede Eren dopo un po’ poggiandosi leggermente al bancone della cucina.

Levi ricorda solamente adesso questa cosa: Eren non gli ha mai chiesto direttamente dei suoi scritti, gli ha sempre dato la possibilità di dirgli di no.

«In breve, è un mondo distopico in cui l’umanità vive circondata da mura mentre il resto del mondo è abitato da giganti che mangiano gli esseri umani…» gli risponde e prima che possa rendersene conto gli ha già raccontato quasi tutto quello che ha. Eren pende delle sue labbra e Levi si bea della sensazione di essere al centro della sua attenzione, aveva dimenticato quanto fosse piacevole. In quel momento nasce un nuovo personaggio, _il più forte dell’umanità_, l’uomo che tutti guardano con ammirazione e terrore, l’uomo su cui cadono sempre gli occhi verdi del protagonista.

Quando è diventato così soffocante essere al centro dell’attenzione di Erwin? si chiede distrattamente quando finisce il suo racconto.

Continuano ad aggiornarsi sugli eventi dell’ultimo periodo, Levi è stato talmente preso dal suo nuovo progetto da aver quasi dimenticato di avere un telefono. Li interrompe la vibrazione del cellulare di Levi: guarda chi lo stia chiamando e fa cenno ad Eren di rimanere in silenzio.

«Ehi, ciao. Sì, in studio… No, oggi niente Hanji… Sì, a stasera. Sì, _anche io_» quelle due ultime parole gli pesano come un macigno e sa di non essere riuscito a trattenere una smorfia.

«Problemi?» gli chiede il più piccolo dopo che ha chiuso la chiamata.

Sospira prima di rispondere: «Tra le altre cose, Erwin è convinto che tu stia portando avanti non so quale piano per farmi cadere ai tuoi piedi, voglio evitare di farlo preoccupare inutilmente. Non sa neanche di no- Non sa nulla».

Si aspetta che Eren dica che è assurdo, che sono solo amici, che dica una cosa qualunque, non si aspetta che rimanga chiuso in un silenzio imbarazzato e abbassi gli occhi verso il suo bicchiere ancora quasi pieno.

«Eren?»

«Non è mia intenzione fare nulla, so che hai una relazione e tutto…» replica l’altro, quasi mangiandosi le parole.

«Tu… Cosa?»

«Pensavo di averla superata, pensavo che potessimo essere amici, ma poi ti ho rivisto e- Non voglio che ci siano tensioni tra voi per questo, posso non scriverti più-»

«Tu sei andato via» lo interrompe il maggiore con un filo di voce: sa che per lui il loro riavvicinamento non è stato del tutto innocuo, ma finché era solo da parte sua poteva dare la colpa al periodo, dirsi che era una cosa momentanea, che si sarebbe abituato ad avere di nuovo Eren lì, poteva trovarsi centinaia di giustificazioni, ma sapere che anche da parte sua le cose stanno così cambia tutto – e odia la parte di lui che si sente sollevata al pensiero.

«Uscire da quella stanza è stata la cosa più difficile che io abbia mai fatto. Ho sempre pensato di voler passare il resto della mia vita con te, ma non andavamo bene… non allora» fa una pausa prima di riprendere: «Mi sono costretto ad accettare quella borsa di studio, non sarei mai riuscito a staccarmi da te se fossi rimasto qui – non ci sono riuscito neanche con mezzo mondo di distanza» ridacchia amaro scuotendo la testa. «Mentre salivo sull’aereo ho seriamente pensato di mandare tutto a puttane e implorarti di perdonarmi».

«Credo sia meglio che tu vada» è l’unica cosa che Levi riesce a dire. Sa che se Eren dovesse rimanere ancora lì rischierebbe di fare qualcosa di cui potrebbe pentirsi e non vuole fare questo a Erwin, non se lo merita: «Non ce l’ho con te, ma non posso affrontare questo discorso adesso» chiarifica.

Eren annuisce e si avvia verso la porta: «Per quello che vale, non sembri felice con lui» gli dice prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Levi non sa bene quando sia arrivato il buio. Si sente esausto e dovrebbe uscire con Erwin e i suoi amici, ma non ha la forza per mettere in scena il teatrino della coppia felice stasera. L’ultima volta che era uscito con loro aveva passato la serata a sentirsi di non appartenere più a quel posto, a quelle persone; sul momento non aveva capito perché, ma adesso sa che era perché non c’era più Erwin a collegarli, perché già non si sentiva più parte della sua vita.

Invia rapidamente un messaggio accampando qualche scusa per la serata. Non aspetta la risposta prima di lanciare il telefono sul divano. Quante volte lo ha fatto ultimamente?

Quante volte mentre Erwin era lontano per lavoro gli ha dato la buonanotte per avere tempo per sé senza dover dare giustificazioni? Senza dover rispondere ai suoi messaggi?

Le parole di Hanji, l’affermazione di Eren, le loro ultime conversazioni continuano a girargli per la testa.

Si è sempre trovato delle scuse: si è detto che lo faceva per evitare domande, ma non ha mai cercato di chiedersi perché sentisse la necessità di farlo.

Da quanto andava avanti così prima che Eren tornasse? Quasi gli viene da ridere a pensare come sia sempre Eren a metterlo alle strette. Questa volta tutto quello che ha fatto è stato ricordargli che può avere una vita d’uscita, che può ricostruire qualcosa anche senza Erwin.

Adesso che ha cominciato ci sono troppe domande, troppe cose che non tornano.

_Da quanto tempo era finita tra loro?_

Decide di confrontarlo nel suo ufficio, poco dopo l’orario di chiusura, quando ormai sono tutti andati a casa e solo Erwin rimane indietro. Si siede in una delle sedie di pelle dall’altro lato della grande scrivania di mogano, come un cliente qualunque.

«Credo che non possiamo andare avanti» esordisce Levi.

«Scusa?» Erwin alza di scatto gli occhi dalle sue carte.

«Io e te… credo che non possa più andare avanti»

L’altro si appoggia allo schienale della sua sedia, porta due dita a massaggiarsi la fronte e a coprirgli parzialmente il viso: «C’è qualcun altro?» chiede dopo un momento di silenzio. «E’ per Eren?» aggiunge a voce talmente bassa che Levi fa fatica a sentirlo.

«No, ho bisogno di stare da solo».

«Capisco».

«Tutto qui?».

«Cosa dovrei fare? Farti una scenata? Pregarti di rimanere?».

«No, ma neanche fare come se non contasse un cazzo».

«Non so cosa dirti, Levi. Io credevo che andasse tutto bene…» risponde il biondo.

«Pensavi veramente che dopo mezza chiacchierata fosse tutto risolto?» si ferma un attimo a raccogliere le idee e fa un respiro profondo prima di riprendere a parlare. Guarda fuori dalla grande finestra che occupa quasi interamente la parete alla sua sinistra, da lì si può vedere tutta la città: gli mancherà quella vista. In quel momento ricorda tutto: l’odore del gelsomino che si sente dal loro terrazzo quando si avvicina l’estate, i piani che avevano fatto per il futuro, quel viaggio in India che non hanno mai fatto, i _finchè mi vorrai _sussurrati nel buio… non aveva mai pensato potesse essere lui ad andarsene, quasi gli viene da ridere: «Sono sempre stato bene con te e sono sicuro di averti amato, ma stare solo bene non mi basta più».

Non sa come continuare, non sa come spiegarsi: «Mi dispiace» riesce solo a dire.

Rimangono in silenzio. Levi si alza e comincia ad avviarsi verso la porta.

«Cambieresti qualcosa?» lo blocca Erwin, lo sguardo è lontano fuori dalla finestra.

«Mi dispiace» ripete.

«Lo so».

Quando Erwin torna a casa quella sera le cose di Levi sono sparite. La fedina d’oro bianco che gli aveva regalato per il secondo anniversario è sul bacone della cucina accanto alle chiavi di casa.

Quando si ritrova nel suo studio Levi non è sicuro di come ci sia arrivato, non sa neanche per quanto possa stare lì.

Guarda i due borsoni ai suoi piedi: è tutto ciò che resta di cinque anni della sua vita. Mentre li riempiva si era reso conto di quante poche cose di quelle presenti in casa loro sentisse abbastanza sue da portare via.

Senza neanche disfarli si dirige verso la doccia.

Si mette a letto, ma non riesce a prendere sonno: non ricordava che dormire soli fosse così complicato. Ricorda come ci si senta ad essere lasciati, ricorda come si cominci a dubitare di sé, ma stavolta è diverso. E’ una tristezza più profonda: la consapevolezza di aver detto addio ad una parte di sé, la sensazione di dire addio ad un’intera vita.

Si rassegna all’idea di non riuscire a dormire e si decide a chiamare Hanji.

«Ho rotto con Erwin» dice non appena sente la chiamata collegarsi.

«Definitivo?»

«Definitivo»

«Grazie al cielo! Arrivo»

Neanche venti minuti dopo sente la porta aprirsi e Hanji aggirarsi all’interno dell’appartamento; quando lo raggiunge in camera da letto gli porge una tazza di tè e si sdraia accanto a lui.

«Grazie al cielo?»

«Ti ho visto spegnerti in questi anni, Lee. Non riesco a far finta di non essere felice di riaverti qui. Neanche se questo ti ha portato a lasciare Erwin».

Levi annuisce. Neanche lui si era reso conto di come fino a poco tempo prima tutto intorno gli sembrasse piatto; e il fatto che avesse ricominciato a scrivere non appena erano arrivati i problemi con Erwin era un indizio che non aveva potuto ignorare.

«Io gli devo tanto e l’ho lasciato così…»

«Non puoi stare con qualcuno per senso del dovere o per senso di colpa»

«Non fa male, è solo… triste»

«Arriverà prima o poi, non avere fretta di stare male»

Levi annuisce, pensa a tutto quello che deve aver fatto passare ai suoi amici in questi anni: «Mi dispiace».

Hanji non risponde, gli dà un bacio sulla fronte. Rimangono lì sdraiati fino ad addormentarsi entrambi.

Quella notte Levi sogna la fine dell’estate, la sensazione agrodolce che prende quando vedi tutti quelli con cui l’hai condivisa partire per tornare alla propria vita; la mattina quando si sveglia la sensazione è ancora lì.

E’ passata una settimana, ma ancora Levi non è riuscito a pentirsi della sua scelta. Aspetta che Erwin gli manchi, ma non succede.

Hanji ha il buonsenso di aspettare qualche giorno prima di affermare l’ovvio: «Dovresti parlare con Eren».

Levi decide di chiamarlo: si sente un codardo, ma sa di non essere in grado di guardarlo in faccia per affrontare quel discorso – comincia a capire perché Eren si sia comportato in quel modo quando se ne è andato.

«Levi?!» gli sembra di sentire un sospiro di sollievo dall’altra parte della linea prima che Eren continui: «Tutto bene? Mi dispiace aver detto quelle cose. Volevo chiamarti, ma non sapevo se era il ca-»

«Io e Erwin abbiamo rotto» lo interrompe.

«Oh. Mi dispiace»

«Non è colpa tua, le cose non andavano più» dice, e Levi sa che quello che è successo era inevitabile, la presenza di Eren ha solo accelerato un po’ le cose.

«Stai bene?»

«Starò bene. Adesso credo di aver bisogno di stare un po’ per conto mio» una parte di Levi si odia per quelle parole: non vorrebbe altro che avere Eren lì e dimenticarsi di tutto, ma non può – non possono – fare di nuovo lo stesso errore. Sa che vuole riprovarci, ma sa che non questo il momento se vuole che le cose funzionino.

«Sì, lo capisco. Adesso devi pensare a te, capire cosa è tuo e ripartire da lì».

«Sì, qualcosa del genere»

«Se poi vorrai ancora… se poi vorrai riprovarci, basta una chiamata. Solo, per favore, non- non chiamare se vorrai solo un amico» Levi sente come la voce gli tremi, ma non ha il tempo di rispondere. Eren ha già chiuso.

_«Ripartire da lì». _Già.

Ma come si ricomincia?

_Un passo alla volta_, direbbe Hanji.

Due settimane dopo salva le foto con Erwin sul computer, ma le cancella dal cellulare.

Gli ci vogliono tre settimane per riuscire nuovamente a fare un pasto completo.

Due mesi dopo arriva il crollo.

Tre mesi dopo si rende conto che in realtà, a lui, Game of Thrones non è mai piaciuto.

Quell’estate sente la mancanza delle loro vacanze, non sente la mancanza di Erwin.

Gli ci vogliono sei mesi per convincersi che quegli anni non sono stati buttati al vento; sette per perdonarsi di essersi mentito per tutto quel tempo prima di affrontare la realtà.

Ad ottobre ricorda il compleanno di Erwin, si chiede come lo stia passando. Gli manda un messaggio di auguri. In risposta riceve lo stesso _«Grazie» _che Erwin ha sempre riservato ai conoscenti: gli dispiace, ma non gli pesa.

Quando arriva l’inverno quasi non ricorda il camino nel loro appartamento.

Le luci che riempiono le strade annunciano l’arrivo del Natale e con questo il suo compleanno: 32 anni. Non gli piace come suona, ha sempre preferito gli anni dispari.

Sono appena le cinque del pomeriggio ed è già buio; la giornata è gelida e Levi non vede l’ora di tornare al calore del suo nuovo appartamento. Accelera il passo, ma si blocca quando qualcosa attira la sua attenzione: nella vetrina di una libreria lo vede.

_Attack on Titan_.

Il frutto di nove mesi passati chiuso nel suo studio.

Il primo romanzo pubblicato con il suo vero nome.

Lo ha prosciugato, ha portato alla luce cose che non aveva la minima idea di avere dentro.

E lo ha fatto da solo – _per quanto si possa essere soli con la quattr’occhi_.

Ancora non riesce a crederci.

Ora sente che potrebbe essere il momento per farsi un regalo di Natale.

Ora, a quasi un anno di distanza, sente di esser pronto a fare quella telefonata.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasing_medea)


End file.
